fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike the Bully
Mike the Bully is the major antagonist in the Cartoon Network series, The Nerd Gang. Personality Biography In "Smooch or Share", Mike took out a box of matches and started lighting them one by one, as he rode around the gym, tossing them out onto the floor, eventually setting the whole gymnasium on fire. In "The Department of Puberty", Principal Barron was extremely pissed about the destruction caused to the gym the night before, but she was mostly mad because of the fire damage. Detectives Florez and Dumont vowed to find the student who did that and catch him. However, they never did, meaning that Mike got away with it. In "Disclosure the Movie: The Musical!", Mike got jealous when his girlfriend, Sasha, was performing in a play with Fred, where she'd be playing as the girlfriend of another person. Mike demanded that Sasha drop out of the play or at least change her character so that he wouldn't have to deal with her kissing Fred. Sasha told him that it was only acting and that there was nothing he needed to worry about but Mike still got mad at her and started bossing her around as though he was in control of her. Sasha got fed up with how domineering and condescending Mike was to her and broke up with him. In "Super Mouth", Lars became very jealous of Nick, when he started going out with his ex-girlfriend, Missy. When he heard this news, he suddenly got really dark as he claimed that he was going to kill Nick. Lars would use his telekinetic powers to attack Nick in the lunchroom for going out with Missy, repeatedly telling him that Missy belonged to him. Missy denied this by saying that she didn't belong to anyone but Lars completely ignored this and continued to fight Nick for her heart, thinking he could win her back. Lars teamed up with Andrew to land a second attack on Nick at Golf Lundgren. Andrew planned on using Lars' telekinesis to move Nick's golf ball around so that he would never get a hole in one, which would lead Missy to see him as less of a man and then dump him. Lars scoffed at the weakness of this plan and said that a better idea would be to force-feed Nick a bunch of golf tees until he started bleeding internally and then externally, which would have led to the latter's death. Andrew was disturbed by Lars' plan and thought that murder was too extreme, even for his own standards and refused to be a part of it. Mike's plan was foiled when Uncle T-Rex arose and started destroying the golf course and even attacking Mike and Chris Feline. After the fight was over, Mike and Chris made amends and Sasha backed out of ever doing anything to hurt Fred, leaving Lars on his own. At the graduation ceremony, Mike got into one last epic supervillain fight with Fred, which started a chain reaction that eventually got the entire school on board with fighting each other with their superpowers. Mike trapped Sasha in a soccer goal and threatened to destroy her if she didn't start going out with him again. Sasha once again yelled at Mike, telling him that he did not own her and then unleashed her hurricane powers onto him, burning all of his hair off and setting herself free from his grasp before finally cursing him out and leaving him forever. At home, Sasha was crying in her room, heartbroken that all of her boyfriends treated her that way. Fred reassured her that she doesn't need to miss any of them, as all of her exes are shitty little idiots and that she should be happy to finally be rid of them. Sasha burned her photos of Mike and Chris and took pride in leaving them all in the dust. Appearence Trivia Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Bullies Category:Wrathful Category:Control Freaks Category:In Love Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Fighter Category:On & Off